segafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Lista de videojuegos de Sega Saturn
Esta es una lista de juegos para la Sega Saturn, organizada alfabéticamente por el nombre. # * 3D Baseball * 3D Lemmings * 3x3 Eyes A * Actua Soccer * Advanced V.G. * Advanced World War: Sennen Teikoku no Koubou * Albert Odyssey: Legend of Eldean * Alien Trilogy * All Star Baseball '97 * Alone in the Dark 2 * Amok * Andretti Racing * Angelique Duet * Angelique Special * Angelique Special 2 * Arcade Classics Atari Vol.1 * Arcana Strikes - Japan only * Area 51 * Astal * Athlete Kings B * Baku Baku * Baldy Land * Bases Loaded '96: Double Header * Batman Forever: The Arcade Game * Batsugun * Battle Arena Toshinden Remix * Battle Monsters * Battlestations * Black Dawn * Blackfire * Blast Chamber * Blazing Dragons * Blazing Heroes * Bottom of the 9th * Braindead 13 * Breakpoint Tennis * Bubble Bobble also featuring Rainbow Islands * bubble symphony * Bug! * Bug Too! * Bulk Slash * Burning Rangers * Bust-a-Move 2: Arcade Edition * Bust-a-Move 3 C * Casper The Movie * Castlevania: Symphony of the Night * Center Ring Boxing * Christmas NiGHTS * Clockwork Knight * Clockwork Knight 2 * College Slam * Command & Conquer * Congo the Movie * Contra: Legacy of War * Corpse Killer: Graveyard Edition * Courier Crisis * Creature Shock: Special Edition * Crime Wave * Criticom * Croc: Legend of the Gobbos * Crusader: No Remorse * Crypt Killer * Cyberia * Cyber Speedway D * D * Darius Gaiden * Dark Legend * Dark Savior * Darklight Conflict * Daytona USA * Daytona USA Championship Circuit Edition * Daytona USA CCE NetLink Edition * Dead or Alive * Decathlete * Defcon 5 * Deep Fear- Japón y Europa solamente * Die Hard Arcade * Die Hard Trilogy * Digital Pinball: Necronomicon * Doom * Double Switch * Dragon Force * Dragonball Z: Legends * Dragonball Z: Shin Butoden * Dragonheart * Duke Nukem 3D * Dungeons & Dragons Collection E * Earthworm Jim 2 * Enemy Zero F * F1 Challenge * FIFA Road to the Cup 98 * FIFA Soccer '96 * FIFA Soccer '97 * Fighters' History Dynamite * Fighters Megamix * Fighting Vipers * Final Fight Revenge * Frank Thomas Big Hurt Baseball * Free Talk Studio ~Mari no Kimama na O-Shaberi~ * Fushigi no Kuni no Angelique G * Galactic Attack * Galaxy Fight * Gex * Ghen War * Godzilla Rettousinnkann * Golden Axe: The Duel * Grand Slam * Grid Runner * Guardian Heroes * Gun Griffon * Gunbird H * Hang-On GP '95 * Heir of Zendor * Herc's Adventures * HeXen * Hi-Octane * High Velocity * Highway 2000 * Hop Step Idol * Hyper 3-D Pinball I * Impact Racing * Incredible Hulk * Independence Day: The Game * In the Hunt * Iron Man and X-O Manowar in Heavy Metal * Iron Storm J * Johnny Bazookatone K * Keio Flying Squadron 2 L * Last Bronx * Last Gladiators Digital Pinball * Legend of Oasis * Linkle Liver Story * Loaded * Lunacy M * MachineHead * Madden NFL '97 * Madden NFL '98 * Madou Monogatari * Magic Carpet * Magic Knight Rayearth (juego video) * Manx TT SuperBike * Marvel Super Heroes vs. Street Fighter * Mass Destruction * Maximum Force * MechWarrior 2: 31st Century Combat * Mega Man 8 * Mega Man X3 * Mega Man X4 * Metal Slug * Minnesota Fats: Pool Legend * Mortal Kombat II * Mortal Kombat Trilogy * Mr. Bones * Myst * Mystaria N * Nanatsu Kaze no Shima Monogatari - Japan Only * NASCAR '98 * NBA Action '96 * NBA Action '98 * NBA Jam Extreme * NBA Jam T.E. * NBA Live '97 * NBA Live '98 * NFL '97 * NFL Quarterback Club '96 * NFL Quarterback Club '97 * NHL '97 * NHL '98 * NHL All-Star Hockey * NHL All-Star Hockey * NHL Powerplay '96 * NiGHTS Into Dreams * Night Warriors: Darkstalkers' Revenge * Norse by Norsewest O * Off-World Interceptor Extreme * Olympic Soccer P * Pandemonium * Panzer Dragoon * Panzer Dragoon Zwei * Panzer Dragoon Saga * Parodius * Parodius - Forever With Me (Japan) * Pebble Beach Golf Links * PGA Tour '97 * Phantasy Star Collection - Japan Only * Pia Carrot e Youkoso! (Welcome to Pia Carrot) * Pocket Fighter * Policenauts * Powerslave * Primal Rage * Princess Crown * Princess Quest * Pro Pinball * PTO II * Polybius Cancelado Q * Quake * Quarterback Attack R * Radiant Silvergun * Rampage World Tour * Rayman * Resident Evil * Return Fire * Revolution X * Rise 2: Resurrection * Riven * Road Rash * RoboPit * Robotica (juego video) * Romance of The Three Kingdoms IV: Wall of Fire S * Sakura Taisen (J) * Sakura Taisen 2 (J) * Saturn Bomberman * Scorcher * Scud: The Disposable Assassin * Sega Ages * Sega Rally Championship * Sega Screams Volume 1 * Sega Touring Car Championship * Sega World Wide Soccer 97 * Segata Sanshirō Shinkenyūgi (J) * Shanghai: Triple Threat * Shellshock * Shining Force III * Shining the Holy Ark * Shining Wisdom * Shinobi Legions * Shinseiki Evangelion * Shockwave Assault * SimCity 2000 * Skeleton Warriors * Sky Target * Slam 'n Jam '96 Featuring Magic & Kareem * Slayers Royal * Slayers Royal 2 * Snatcher * Sonic 3D Blast * Sonic Jam * Sonic R * Solar Eclipse * Soviet Strike * Space Hulk: Vengeance of the Blood Angels * Space Invaders * Space Jam * Spot Goes to Hollywood * Star Fighter * Steep Slope Sliders * Street Fighter Alpha * Street Fighter Alpha 2 * Street Fighter Alpha 3 * Street Fighter Collection * Street Fighter: The Movie * Striker '96 * Super Adventure Rockman (J) * Super Puzzle Fighter II Turbo T * Tamagotchi Park * Tempest 2000 '' * ''Ten Pin Alley * Tetris Plus * The Crow: City of Angels * The Horde * The House of the Dead * The Legend of Oasis * The Lost World: Jurassic Park * The Mansion of Hidden Souls * The Need for Speed * Theme Park * Three Dirty Dwarves * Thunder Strike 2 * Time Commando * TNN Motorsports Hardcore 4X4 * Tokimeki Memorial Forever With You * Tomb Raider * Toshinden S * Toshinden URA * True Pinball * Tunnel B1 * Twinkle Star Sprites U * Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 * Ultraman: Hikari no Kyojin Densetsu V * Valora Valley Golf * Vampire Savior * Virtua Cop * Virtua Cop 2 * Virtua Fighter * Virtua Fighter 2 * Virtua Fighter Kids * Virtua Fighter Remix * Virtua Racing * Virtual Casino * Virtual Hydlide * Virtual On * Virtual Open Tennis * VR Golf '97 * VR Soccer W * Wachenröder - Japan Only * Waku Waku 7 * Warcraft II: The Dark Saga * Williams Arcade's Greatest Hits * Wing Arms * Winning Post * Winter Heat '98 * wipEout * wipEout 2097 * World Cup Golf: Professional Edition * World Heroes Perfect * World Series Baseball * World Series Baseball 2 * World Series Baseball '98 * Worldwide Soccer * Worldwide Soccer '97 * Worldwide Soccer '98 * Worms * WWF In your House * WWF Wrestlemania: The Arcade Game X * X Japan Virtual Shock 001 * X-Men vs. Street Fighter * X-Men: Children of the Atom Y * The Yakyuken Special (No Licenciado) Categoría:Información de Wikipedia